


Brother is too Good to Me

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Isn't FIGHTing magic....for fighting???"





	

Papyrus is set on this. He won't let you walk away.

You're panting. Everything hurts. You're so hungry.

You look at him, to make sure this is okay again, and he nods. The hand holding his SOUL is drawing closer to your open mouth, and for a detached second you marvel at the pretty hue.

(Too bad it'll fade.)

Your teeth sink into it painfully, and Papyrus squirms, and you panic for a moment as his HP drops. It settles, and you look at Papyrus again.

He nods, and gives an encouraging smile. You whine. (You don't deserve this. Him.)

You dig in a little deeper, try to ignore his squirming, and moan as the comforting flow of magic enters your mouth. His magic.

His Special Attack.

(He knew there was no going back.)


End file.
